Ryoutaro Blaze
Ryoutaro is a wandering S-Class Mage.Travel around the Fiore without any direction.He just use his instinct and go anywhere he wants.He also eat what he can find from nature and sleep at any places he want. Appearance Personality Ryoutaro is a happy and joyful person.Although he is not a very lucky person,he still smile and hope his luck will be better soon.He also act like a childish person to attract everyone attention.Also he will help anyone that is in trouble.But when in battle his personality change.He is more serious and he will not give up until his enemy is knock out.He also protect anyone if they are in danger. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic,and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic related to fire. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Magic that grants the user various characteristics typical of a fire dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames. Consequently, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense.The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their “type” can be changed at will, and they can even be given a somehow material consistency. Such fire seems to have a “blunt” effect to it, seemingly causing hitting damage alongside burnings.The fire produced by this type of Magic produces much more heat than a standard one, with even the user’s body temperature being capable of melting iron;not only that, but the user’s fire is strictly connected to their feelings, meaning the more emotional they get, the more their flames will increase exponentially in temperature something that is referred as the “''Flame of Emotion.'' In addition, the user can consume external sources of fire to restore their body to a healthy state and regain their reserves of strength, something that also makes them immune to most types of fire, due to their capability of nullifying fire-based attacks by sucking them in and eating them; the consumed fire also seems to possess a different “taste” according to its “quality”.However, the user can’t eat their own flames, or things set on fire by them, to reinvigorate themselves.While classes of flames that are “higher” in rank to those produced by this type of Magic (like those employed by a Flame God Slayer) can’t be eaten directly and will thus damage the user, momentarily self-nullifying all of the user’s Magical power will grant them enough room to phagocytize and even use such flames. As an artificial created Dragon Slayer,Ryoutaro can access the Dragon Force mode whenever he make use of his''' Dragon Slayer Magic'. *'Fire Dragon's Roar'(火竜の咆哮 ''Karyū no Hōkō): Ryoutaro breathes a long line of fire that becomes a large fireball, which burns his opponent. *'Fire Dragon's Multiple':Ryoutaro breathes a long line of fire that becomes split into many large fireball,which can target many opponent in any position and burns the opponent. *'Fire Dragon's Claw'(火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagitsume): Ryoutaro ignites his feet with a very large flame to increase the power of his kicks. He can also use the strong ensuing flames to jet-propel him in any direction he wishes. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist'(火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken):Ryoutaro's signature move where he engulfs his fist in large flames and punches his opponent which makes his opponent fly away.In addition,it add a fire effect when he punch. *'Fire Dragon's Tail':Ryoutaro create a torrent-shape flame on his both hands and merge them together to become a big torrent-shape flame.Then he swipe it through his right hand creating a powerful fire blast towards the opponents. *'Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame '(火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Ryoutaro creates fire on both hands, and brings them together, creating a giant explosion that destroys everything around him and leave a large crater. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): *'Crimson Lotus:Exploding Flame Blade'(紅蓮・爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): After a series of destructive attacks,Ryoutarou finishes with a torrent of blade-shaped flames that strikes the enemy in a spiral formation. Every time the enemy is hit with a blade, it explodes and burns the enemy. Described as the ultimate Dragon Slayer technique, this attack is so powerful and destructive that it has been shown to smash through dragon scales.Which is known to have extremely tremendous endurance capabilities. *'Crimson Lotus:Inferno Sword Horn Redemption':Ryoutarou ignites his entire body with fire and move with a blinding speed and attack his opponent in a serial combos of punch and kick that causes a fiery explosion until the opponent fly in the air and Ryoutaro ram towards his opponent to proceed with his headbutt,making the opponents blow away high to the sky.This attack can cause a huge devastation and massive destruction.Enough to destroy a big city in just a single blow. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu):It is the most powerful state of the Dragon Slayer.It can turns the user into a dragon characteristics like gaining reptile-like scales and traits.It can also increase the users power tremendously.Because Ryoutaro is the artificial created Dragon Slayer,he can entered the Dragon Force Mode whenever he use his Dragon Slayer Magic. Category:S-Class Mage Category:Dragon Slayer